Field
Various features relate to a staggered power distribution structure in a power distribution network (PDN).
Background
A power delivery structure is part of a power distribution network (PDN) that provides power to one or more dies and/or chips. However, power delivery is one of the more challenging problems in high speed signal chip design. When designing a power delivery structure, the power delivery structure needs to provide stable and balanced power support for the die and/or chip.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a die package that may include a power distribution network (PDN). Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a die package 100 that includes a package substrate 102, a die 104, a first set of solder balls 106, and a second set of solder balls 108. The die 104 is coupled to the package substrate 102 through the first set of solder balls 106. The second set of solder balls 108 is coupled to the packaging substrate 102. The second set of solder balls 108 is coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) 110. The package substrate includes a set of pads, a set of metal layers, and a set of vias, all of which are not shown. The set of pads, the set of metal layers, and the set of vias are part of a power distribution network that is configured to provide a power signal to the die 104. Typically, the power distribution network will include several metal layers (e.g., 3 or more layers metal layers) in the package substrate 102. As the design of dies has become more complicated, the power distribution network has necessitated the use of many metal layers in the package substrate 102.
There is an ongoing trend to provide thinner dies, die packages and/or chips. As such, there is a trend to provide low profile packages (e.g., packages that are thinner and/or have lesser layers). However, low profile packages come with difficult design challenges. In particular, low profile packages are difficult to design because of parasitic problems due to the fact that that interconnects (e.g., metal layers in the package substrate) in the power delivery structure are so close to each other.
Therefore, there is a need for a power delivery structure for a power distribution network (PDN) in a low profile package that minimizes parasitic effects. Ideally, such a power delivery structure will provide stable and full area coverage (or near full area coverage) power delivery structure in a low profile package.